


Hands

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Genre: And like, Violence and shit, it's got some homophobia, so uh, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 2





	Hands

the ground is cold and wet  
Familiar  
the leering faces of my tormentors loom over me  
Familiar  
the Pain is familiar too  
the Blood in my face  
the metallic taste gracing my tongue  
the Throb of Bruises to come  
but most familiar of all is the bitter taste they leave with me  
Shame   
Regret  
Anger  
I should have known better  
I should have kept my hands in my pockets  
I should know I can't Reach out  
or Connect  
I should have known  
Not to Love


End file.
